ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobuko Yokokawa
Nobuko Yokokawa (横川信子, Yokokawa Nobuko) is a character in Ojamajo Doremi. She is a classmate and friend of the girls, mainly Aiko. Starting with Motto, she was in the same class as Doremi and Momoko, followed by Hana in Dokkan. Bio A girl known for her stories and lies. She frequently does this as a method of being liked and dreams of becoming a writer. She eventually befriended Miho Maruyama, a girl who likes drawing manga. Appearance Nobuko has light skin and small, slanted steel blue eyes. Her hair is dirty blonde and chin length with few small curls. Her thick, fluffy bangs are tented off-center. Normally she wears a pale pink dress with a ruffled collar that has a ribbon loosely tied beneath it, buttons going down the middle, and puffy sleeves. The bottom of the skirt is trim with ruffles, and she has three, larger buttons at the middle and a band around her waist. She also wears a purple vest to match her purple Mary-Janes, which are paired with white rolled socks. Personality A creative girl with a natural talent to come up with tall-tales and stories. She loves reading and she spends a lot of time writing her own. However, she is known for lying frequently, which either pushes other students away or entices them to want to listen to more. But she is fairly kind when you get to know her, and she likes it when people honestly give her their opinions. Over the series, she begins to work on bigger projects; like directing a play in fourth grade and writing with Miho to produce manga. Light Novels Nobuko is put into the same class as Doremi and she was working with Miho making manga under the alias Misora Komachi. However, to the girls' confusion, they took note of how she and Miho weren't even on speaking terms during the class reunion. When they confronted her on it she explained how Miho disbanded their friendship because of her refusal to take the Aogaoka Academy entrance exam with her. When Miho denied this, the girls got together to lure her to the park and demanded an explanation from Nobuko, so that she could hear. Nobuko admits that she did lie- but only because she thought she was better off without her. One day they visited a magazine company to ask an editor for some advice, but after the person encouraged them to keep trying, she left to use the restroom. The person then revealed that Miho should partner up with a writer befitting her talents and someone like Nobuko, who makes up nonsensical stories wouldn't lead to a debut any time soon. Miho is shocked upon hearing this, and Nobuko admitted that she didn't tell her because she didn't like the idea of being dead weight, while Miho had her own talents be acknowledged. Miho reveals herself to Nobuko and brings up that she had been offered an important job for a famous writer, but she turned it down and sent the manuscript back because she only wants to keep working as Misora Komachi. With their friendship restored, the girls continue to work together. History Nobuko first appears teasing the girls on the way to school, then Doremi and Hazuki introduce Aiko to her when she joins their conversation and quickly wins Aiko over. But once Aiko finds out that she lied to her about the various promises she made to her. Aiko was enraged because she dislikes liars, but after she got to know Nobuko more and why she lies so much, she earnestly became her first, good friend. Relationships 'Doremi and Hazuki' While they generally like her stories, they hate it when Nobuko tells them lies and sometimes get annoyed by her antics. They see her as a good person though. 'Aiko Senoo' Because of Aiko's admiration of her, once she told her a lie about getting an autograph for her, Nobuko quickly began to admire Aiko greatly. She idolizes her and considers her to be one of her best friends, and she was devastated after finding out they weren't in the same class mid-way through the series. 'Miho Maruyama' After realizing how much they shared in common they quickly became friends. They enjoy creative things and work together to produce manga that they hope will someday become best-sellers. She is unaware of how at times Miho feels envious of her bond with Aiko. Quotes Name Etymology Yokokawa - Yoko means horizontal and/or side, while Kawa/Gawa means river. Nobuko - Nobu means honesty, and Ko means child. Trivia Gallery Screenshots= OD-EP6-24.png OD-EP6-11.png OD-EP6-41.png OD-EP6-37.png ODS-EP10-099.png |-| Model Sheets= ClassSettei1.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Classmates Category:Child